LPW Hardcore Championship
LPW Hardcore Championship Details Current Holder Retribution Date Won July, 2006 Promotion Lords of Pain Wrestling Brand Insanity The LPW Hardcore Championship is a title in Lords of Pain Wrestling that is exclusive to the Insanity brand. The title is contested under hardcore rules, which means: *'No Disqualifications': All weapons and interference are legal. *'Falls Count Anywhere': Pinfalls and submissions do not have to take place in the ring. *'No Holds Barred': The only job for the referee is to end the match via pinfall or submission. History The LPW Hardcore Championship was originally called the PWA Hardcore Championship when it first appeared in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. Independent Pest was the first title-holder. The Hardcore title eventually moved to Pyromania (now Inferno) when the first brand split occured. Early on, the title was discarded when Phantom Lord defeated then-champion Bestest in an "Exploding Cage" Death Match. After the match, Phantom Lord threw down the belt and declared that hardcore wrestling was dead. Phantom Lord vacated the title and declared himself as the first Television Champion. The Hardcore title eventually was reinstated on Pyromania. During this time, a young stable named the Bad Mamma Jammas was quickly gaining a fan-following. Its leader, cYnical, was able to defeat Bestest for the vacant title at Pyromania 2.2 while the BMJ tag team, Sheepster & Styxx, won the World Tag Team Championship on the same night. cYnical offered a title shot to fellow BMJ, Styxx, at Pyromania 3.1. In a shocking upset, Styxx was able to beat cYnical for the title and became one of the few dual champions in the promotion's history. At the Rumble in the Bronx, Morpheus defeated Styxx for the Hardcore title, beginning the most dominant reign in the title's history. "The Master of the Dream Realm" was so dominant, that he even defeated International Heavyweight Champion Jaro at Pyromania 8.1 in a House of Pain Match (both titles were not on the line). Morpheus' victory was so impressive that the Hardcore Champion was ranked first in the inaugural Apex over the promotion's two World champions. After his victory over Jaro, Morpheus was ambushed by The Paragon. Injured and bruised, Morpheus defended the title at Pyromania 8.2 against a rookie named Retribution. In a stunning upset, Retribution defeated the "Master of the Dream Realm" after driving him through a table from the top rope. Retribution would later be drafted to Schizo (now called Insanity) where the title currently resides. Current Champion The current LPW Hardcore Champion is Retribution, who has held the title for over a full year. Retribution is also one-half of the U.S. Tag Team Champions with fellow Lost Prophet tag team partner, Cyrus. Zuma (number one contender to the title) stole the belt on a recent episode of Insanity. The two will face off for the title on the next Insanity. Title History Trivia *Styxx and Retribution are the only men to have held the Hardcore Championship while also holding an LPW Tag Team Championship.